Jinxed
by haloangel21
Summary: AU Prime. Bumblebee had been getting bad dreams at night, some being Megatron destroying his own voice box. But he hadn't expected this at all. EVER. Some OptimusxArcee. One-shot.


**Jinxed**

A _Transformers: Prime _one-shot by haloangel21

(4/23/14) Author's Note: Thought of this the other day. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mmm."

"Mmm?"

"…Mmm," he rumbled, purring quietly as he hovered over the lower part of her bare back, applying gentle and tender kisses against the protoform. Each peck sent chills down her spinal strut. It felt so wrong and the same time… so _good._

"That's all you're going to do? 'Mmm' away all night?" She laughed, digits just about, _just about_, to abandon their hold onto the metallic bed and swarm them all over Prime's naked body. But she held back, since what he currently was doing was good enough to start. A part of her desired for more, wanting Prime to invade her already and the other half tried to fight back, just because he was a mech didn't mean he could dominate her without her consent.

He groaned, taking in her aroma as he allowed his soft lips to tread upwards, tickling her sensitive metal. "I can't help myself, Arcee. I can smell your… _arousal_." He growled out, nipping at a small portion of her open back with his denta, smirking when he heard her gasp. _Ah-ha… Sensitive?_

An optic ridge arched. "…O-okay…?"

It wasn't long before he found the back of her neck cables, dipped his head down and bit down on one of the wires, hands placing themselves onto her hips as he shifted his legs around her own, and pulling her aft flush into the front of his crotchplates. "I do have to confess, though. Who was it that stopped me from working on the Iacon relic translations?" He breathed huskily into her audio receptor, trying to keep up with her rhythms. A snarky laugh brought his attention on her well-structured face.

"Why, I believe _you_ did, Commander," she smirked.

"Oh? I thought it was you who convinced me," he laughed, playing along. His servos slid up from her hips to her bosom where they traced the shapes of her breasts.

"Oh!" Arcee gasped louder, jerking even more when the digits played with her chest. "Mmm. Pervert." She muttered.

His chest vibrated as he chuckled, "You forced me to be dirty, sweetspark," he explained gently. "Out of all the femmes, why did you have to be the most beautifullest?"

"…Um, Optimus? I'd hate to be the bad guy and break it to you, but I don't think beautifullest is a word."

Optimus rested his chin on her left shoulder while his hands went to work. One swarmed around her leg while the other headed down to her valve and propped the covering open with a low, yet audible _click! _ "It is."

Another moan escaped Arcee's mouth, feeling her entire frame overheating with longing. "S-says who –_a-ah_!" He started fingering her exposed valve, sending prickles of delight down her back once again.

"Says me. The _Prime._" Optimus emphasized.

The royal blue femme panted as the heat was threatening to overcome her, "Oh, oh, so now _you're _superior?"

"My dear, I have always been superior. You've just never taken the time to realize it." Then he crashed his lips onto her own, thrusting his glossa into her mouth and battling it for pure dominance. Arcee groaned as she struggled to fight back with her mouth appendage. Damn, why did he have to be such an incredible kisser? It was like her spark had burst in excitement, her hunger begging for more.

To her surprise, the Autobot leader lifted her right leg with ease, shifted his weight around a bit and hooked it around his hips, adjusting their odd differences in height. Crotch met aft. But before he could even go further to remove the covering for his interfacing equipment, her wing came flying and hit smacked him in the optic sock.

"Ouch!"

Arcee flashed open her optics in shock, feeling his arms that previously wrapped her into him had left her in mid-air. "Optimus?" She fell and her head on the berth. "Ugh!" Minutes later, a surge of anger shot through Arcee. Why had he let go of her?! Did he not want her?! But that vanished once she saw her mech pleading for Primus to save him like a little sparkling. _A grown mech-sparkling._ She giggled. "Well, it looks like you're not so superior now, huh?"

"…Uhn…it hurts…"

The femme frowned. _Drama queen__…_ She approached him, gently prying his hand off his injured optic. "Let me see," she told him softly. Prime sighed, lowered his hand to the side, and opened his optic for her to see, allowing Arcee to see if there was any damage to it. After several moments of observing the optic, she sighed. "It doesn't look that bad. Is it okay?"

Optimus blinked rapidly a few times to adjust. After a while, he glanced down at her and gave off a nervous smile. "I'm fine. It just… your wing surprised me there for a minute. You know… when we interface, you should get those wings of yours put somewhere else so I don't get injured for life."

"Aww," Arcee chuckled. "Is my little wittle baby hurt?" She mimicked a mother-like tone, fingers reaching up to pinch Prime's cheekplates. "Would you like a little wittle kissy-kissy woo?"

"...Stop that," he frowned, though his vocals had a teasing tone to it.

"My little wittle baby Prime." She continued to pinch his cheekplates. "Silly slagger," she kissed above his optic to calm his pained nerves down, "I'll try to."

"Thank you," he sighed with relief. But he suddenly found himself pushed down onto his back onto berth. "Ooh! Arcee, what the-?" A kiss was placed on his lips and he immediately found himself drawn into it, feeling his systems kicking in and his mechly parts pushing in on the covering of his equipment again. For several minutes, the kiss continued, but then… it broke. Her top lip pulled his lower bottom lip before leaving altogether.

"Well? Does this prove that femmes can dominate as much as mechs can?" She grinned.

"…I think I'll need more to be convinced." He sighed with bliss.

Her grin grew wider as she took her small hands off his chest, "Just as I thought. Lay down on your back. Keep going back into the wall behind you until I say you're good."

Without another word, Prime obliged, lowered his entire body down on the berth and slid back into the wall.

"Keep going… more… more…"

Excited and confused about what kind of treatment he was going to receive, he kept going until his helm met with the wall, sounding out an audible _clunk! _

"Stop! Right there! Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now close your eyes and raise your arms above your head."

And so he did. He heard her pedes shuffling about the room, obviously searching for something to use on him. He couldn't help but to wonder, what was it exactly she was retrieving?

_Clink!_

Something cool and metallic was hooked on both wrists and wanting to know, he pulled them apart to detect what kind of metal they were. The objects on his wrists were awfully tight… and very short. Her hands guided his own to the wall where they hung, bound by the tight bands. Spark panicking, he widened his eyes after realizing what they were.

"What the— did you just _HANDCUFF_ me?! To _my_ BERTH?!"

"Yep~" She giggled manically. "This is how I do things around here, big boy. You're in for a real treat."

"Arcee, I-I... I-"

She silenced him with a finger placed on his lips. "Ssh. You want this to be over quickly, you'd better open up."

"I-I— what?"

Arcee suddenly leaned in dangerously. "Open up. _Or I'll do it for you_."

* * *

"Mmm. Activity's been quiet lately," Ratchet mused, eyeing the monitors warily. "I wonder what the Decepticons must be planning now." He glanced at another screen before settling them on a certain human trio they had come to accept and cooperate side by side in this war. Jack was watching the game between Miko and Raf on the small television screen with interest. Miko wore a pure "angry as hell" expression about her face that told him she wasn't doing very well in the game. Raf, on the other hand, was grinning. He had gone this game over and over with his guardian Bumblebee whenever all was quiet. Just to pass the time. But today, the Scout was in the facility room, training some moves with Bulkhead.

_Humans not included, _Ratchet concluded. Though it was strange to not be in battle for today, it felt nice, since he didn't have to worry about messing up on another bot's repairs. Like he almost did with Bumblebee's voice box.

Primus, each time he set his eyes on the young yellow bot, he was transported back into his old memories of being a field medic in training during their time on the war-torn ravaged Cybertron. How much he had failed. How much he had doubted himself for performing another similar operation on another bot. He always feared having another life die in his care. It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair. Bumblebee was like the son he never had. When days were turning for the worst for either one, they'd found a solution to help the other through. Bumblebee was family. Just like Optimus and Arcee were.

"_Ratchet! You spot any strange activity from the 'Cons lately_?"

The CMO groaned. "No, I'm afraid not, Agent Fowler. Why?"

"_Well, my satellite surveillance clips show Megatron and his freaks out in the open of Australia, digging for something. Something big._"

"Australia? Hmm. That is interesting. Thank you, Agent Fowler."

"_Be sure to tell Prime. Fowler out_," the agent said before the screen went black. The medic then commed Bulkhead and Bumblebee to get their afts into the hangar immediately, which seconds later, the two mechs arrived, puzzled by what they had just missed out on.

When Ratchet informed them of the Decepticons' recent find, Bulkhead narrowed his optics. "Time for some smashin'!" He rammed his fists together.

Sighing, Ratchet sarcastically added, "Yes, yes, we know. Thank Primus Wheeljack is not here with us at the moment. He really lets his ego get the best of him in battle." Then he paused. "Speaking of which, where are Optimus and Arcee?"

The duo exchanged glances before looking at the medic once more. They had no idea where their two fellow comrades were.

"Ugh! Really now, in all the time in the world, this pops up when we have Decepticon activity!" Ratchet scoffed. "Bumblebee, go find them and tell them to get their aft holes in here right this instant!"

Nodding in determination, the Scout whisked himself around and departed down the hallway to find his leader and the second-in-command. To start off, he walked into the facility room where he and Bulkhead had trained earlier.

Nothing there.

Bumblebee continued on to search the energon storage vaults and the Iacon relic hall, but so far… nothing.

It wasn't long that after he had gone through Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee and his quarters, he found himself standing before Optimus Prime's door. Faintly from the inside, he could hear his muffled groans. A new fear kicked into him.

Optimus was in pain!

But from what? He tried to open the handle, but it was locked. From the looks of it, it was like Prime didn't want to affect anyone as if he had a life-threatening virus.

_[…]_ Oh dear Primus. What if he _did _have a virus?! Another groan came from behind the door and right before he knew it, he was backing up to the other side of the hallway, intent on charging in and breaking down that door!

Taking a deep breath, he ran with a squeal of _[AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!]_ and rammed the door. To his surprise, the door fell and crashed with a loud thud. Some parts of dust had instantly cleared, as if it sensed an intruder from a strange world.

Bumblebee lifted his head and widened his optics. He couldn't believe it worked! Hallelujah!

"…Bumblebee?" His leader's baritone voice was laced with surprise, though another groan was forced out of him.

_[Optimus Prime, sir! I heard you groan, and I was so worried and scared for you! Are yo-]_

His optics wandered over to Prime's side, feeling another presence among them. It was Arcee, and much like Optimus, she was surprised to see him there.

_[Wait… Arcee? What are you doing …]_ His eyes traveled down to where Prime and the femme were somehow joined, his spike inside her. However, it seemed almost like she was swallowing him inside. _[…Here?]_ It took him a few blinks to figure out what was going on, optic ridges raising in horror. From what he observed, Optimus's spike was slowly spurting with Arcee's own fluids, dripping down onto the already filthy berth. Optimus had a handcuff wrapped on one hand and the other servo settled on Arcee's hip, seemingly going for her aft. _[D-did you…?]_

The second the Scout mentioned it, Optimus turned his face away, faceplates glowing pink as the energon had rushed to the source. "Uh… Bumblebee, I wasn't expecting you to come in… _ever_."

_[Y-Y-You… y-you…] _

Even Arcee looked away, her faceplates glowing a shade of blue.

_[Please tell me I'm not losing my sanity…!] _was the last thing he said before his CPU exploded with mental erotic images of Optimus and his SIC getting it on, forcing his poor, poor body and mind to crash and begin a reboot.

"..."

After a moment of silence, Arcee glared at Optimus.

"Good job."

* * *

Whoops. :P

-Halo


End file.
